Silver Lining to Bliss
by jesswolf22
Summary: Kagome and Kasanode are engaged to be marry. How will they act will they find out. What will the host club reaction be. You just have to find out by clinking on this story.(up for adoption )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran high school host club I will only say this once so do not say that I have not put one up.

I what to say thanks to x0SilverFeathersx0 who beta this story for me.

And this story is for Naruto Fan Productions. I hope you like it.

There were once two families that had been close for many generations, the Ritsa and the Higurashi. The former was famous for being the most powerful yakuza in Japan, where the Higurashi were known for their long lines of houshi and miko. On the date of September 5th, 1980, Shun Lee Ritsa's wife, Rosemary Sky Ritsa, gave birth to their son Kasanode. They also found out that Hyoga Haki Higurashi's wife, Sue Wu Higurashi was to have a little girl in March. That was when they decided for an arranged marriage between their children.

~4 years later ~

The two families got together to celebrate the Higurashi's new child, Sota Yen Higurashi, and to sign the arranged marriage contracts. In the garden stood two kids: a four-year-old boy with red hair, brown eyes, and a grumpy face that could scare everyone, and a three-year-old girl, and both their families. The little girl had black hair, which was in pigtails, blue eyes, and a large smile on her face. She had just turned three, and she was telling her friend Kasanode of how she just had got a little brother. The boy with a scary look on his face was shy and Kagome was his only friend. The two children held hands and started to run among the flowers while their parents watched them.

At the table, Shun grabbed the paper and pen and he signed his name, then his wife did the same, and so did Hyoga and Sue, along with the witness. Shun and Hyoga looked at each other and gave each other a great big grin and patted the other man on his back, before Shun handed the paper to his worker and asked him to take it to the lawyer's office in order to get it legalized. The worker did as instructed and took off running.

It was set in that evening, that Kasanode and Kagome were engaged and to be married. The families partied all night long while the two children and one newborn baby knew nothing of what was going on. However, the happiness did not last for even a year longer, as a drunk driver later killed Hyoga. Then Rosemary was met with a fatal end with a hit and run a few months after Hyoga's departure. A couple of years later, Sue had to move in with her father-in-law to his home because his health was deteriorating. When that had happened, Kasanode had just turned nine and Kagome was eight, while Sota had his fourth birthday coming up a few days before they were to move. The two families and children were forced to say goodbye to each other.

A few years later when Kagome turned fifteen, she was pulled down a well where she found out she had a mystic jewel inside her. It was ripped out from her side, and she then broke it. From that point, she had to travel back and forth through time to piece together the jewel.

This is what happened afterward.

It had been just around her seventeenth birthday when the group had finally killed Naraku, and when she grabbed the jewel, she made a wish. Then, Midoriko along with three others had appeared and told Kagome she did well, and that she was actually her own person so she would get her soul back. Everyone had been shocked to hear that, and they had asked, "Why does she look like Kikyo?"

The answer had been, "Because she is one of Kaede's descendants," and that had taken everyone for a loop.

Miroku had a smirk on his face when he said, "Ay, who would have figured that Kaede-Chan did something like that when she was younger. I wonder how many hearts she broke."

Sango and Kagome had both smacked him upside the head for disrespecting Kaede.

Inuyasha had then opened his mouth to say, "I can't believe Kagome is that old hag's great great great something granddaughter."

Shippo asked, "Is that why Kagome had powers and she was able to sense the jewel?"

"Yes, and no pup," was the reply a fox demoness that had been standing by the man who spoke before gave. "Yes, she drew the miko powers from her family but no, she the jewel's protector and it would not have mattered whether she had power or not. That was the reply of the white fox demon.

Then it was the wolf demoness who spoke. "Kagome, it is time to go back to your time, where your mate awaits you."

Everyone yelled out, "What?" along with Kagome.

"Oh how silly of me," said the brown wolf demoness. "I guess your mother never told you."

"You think?" replied Kagome with an angry look on her face.

"Do not be angry girl, for it is someone you know," said the man standing beside Midoriko.

"Yeah, who?" asked Kagome.

"Kasanode," said everyone that was within the jewel just before Kagome fainted. The group was still asking questions, but Midoriko and the rest disappeared.

~At the well. ~

"I hope when you have your first child you'll name her after me, Kagome," said Sango.

Miroku came up beside them and he handed Kagome a book with a large grin on his face.

"Miroku, what did you just give me?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Lady Kagome, it is a list of what men enjoy and what you may like."

When she heard that, Kagome threw the book into the forest so no one could read it, but Miroku secretly planned to find it again later.

Inuyasha walked up to her and said, "Goodbye, little sister, I'll miss you." Then he gave her a bracelet that was made from his hair.

Shippo ran up to Kagome and gave her a picture with all of them together that he had drawn.

Kagome turned to them and said, "I love you all, you guys will always be my family and I know the well won't ever open again, so I'll keep you alive in my heart." As she said her goodbye, she smiled with tears in her eyes, and turned to jump into the well.

When Kagome returned home, she planned on asking her mother why she had never been told about the arranged marriage. When Kagome opened the door to her house, she yelled out, "Mom, Sota, I'm home!"

"Hey sis, so you back for good?" asked her little brother, who was the spitting image of his mother, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his soccer uniform.

"Yep, I'm back for good Sota. Hey, did you know I have a fiancé?" Kagome asked with wonder in her eyes.

"What? No, and when did you find that out sis!" Sota yelled in shock.

"Since I was three years old, apparently," replied Kagome.

"That sucks for you, sis," he said while running to the door, before turning around. "Don't worry; whoever you were chosen to marry, he can't be that bad." Then he left.

Just then, Sue walked in, having overheard everything. "Hello sweetheart, do you want a hot bath or something to eat?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"No, mom, I just want to know why you never told me I was going to be married. Who is Kasanode and why has this information always been in the dark?" demanded Kagome with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Oh, Kagome, he is going to be told in a couple of months. See, we agreed to tell you about it when you turned eighteen, and since you are seventeen and he is going to be eighteen, nineteen if when you are going to get married. Please do not be angry, dear, but just think of it as knowing whom you are to marry. That's a good thing. So dear, why don't you get cleaned up while I call Shun and tell him of the good news?"

"Wait, mom, you're not going to ask about how I found out?" asked a surprised seventeen-year-old miko.

"Why no dear, I just figured someone told you or you found it out on the Internet. It's not a secret or anything," said Sue with a large grin on her face.

After that, Kagome just went upstairs to take a bath and a long nap. Before she laid down all she could think was, can't I get a break?

What she didn't know was that she was about to undertake a completely new quest starting in a couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to give thanks to x0SilverFeathersx0 who beta this story for me.

I also want to give thanks to everyone that has review.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx ,Mrs. Bogard, Naruto Fan Productions,coolreader5.

and also I want thank Nauto Fan Productions who give me in an idea for a title for this story.

The phone call, the surprises, and—what, a new school?

Ring ring ring.

Shun had been signing some important documents when he heard the phone ring. Immediately, he set his pen down, and picked up the device by the time the third ring ended. "Hello, this is Ritse Shun speaking, may I ask who is calling?" he said with a business-like edge in his tone.

"Oh, Shun, it's Sue. I've got some great news—Kagome found out about the arranged marriage!"

"How did she find out, Sue? I thought we agreed not to tell them until they turned eighteen?" asked Shun, his voice softer than before.

"Ah, I just figure she found out on her own—you know, through a friend or through the internet." It was obvious she was smiling as she spoke.

"I suppose you are right, Sue," replied Shun, relaxing. "Well, I better inform Kasanode then. Oh, and Sue, I was able to get Kagome into Ouran High School for you. I hope you'll reconsider someday and let me sign Sota up as well. I've also gotten her uniform and it'll be delivered to her soon. Ah, and not to forget—I've hired some people to help you move your furniture from the shrine."

"Oh, thank you Shun," said the woman on the other line gratefully. "When will Kagome be starting at her new school? And, when will the moving vans and workers be here? Thank you, by the way, but Sota insists he does not want to go to that big fancy school."

Unperturbed, Shun replied, "Kagome will start at the school in two weeks, and the movers will be there in three days."

"All right, that's good. It'll give me enough time to tell Kagome and help her pack her things."

Remembering he had a lot of work left to complete, Shun decided to wrap things up. "Well, Sue, I'm glad everything is working out so perfectly. I've got to go now, so goodbye and take care."

"Thank you, Shun. Bye, and good luck with telling Kasanode."

After that, they both hung up.

- After Kagome's Nap -

She was wondering what her mother had discussed with that man named Shun. Therefore, Kagome went downstairs to find out. In the dining room was where she found the older woman.

"Mom, so what happened when you called Shun?" she asked.

Sue looked at her daughter with a smile and said, "Oh, Kagome. He is fine with it and I have some good news; you are going to be living with Shun and Kasanode, and you are also going to be attending Ouran High in two weeks. However, you'll be moving out in three days so we have to start packing now."

The only thing Kagome could ask was, "Why me?" in a somewhat angry tone. She had no choice but to go upstairs with her mom and start packing.

- The Day the Movers Arrived -

"Hey, sis, be good!" Sota yelled when Kagome got up into the moving van.

Sue gave her son a glare that told him to behave, and then she looked at her daughter and said, "I love you, my little girl. I am going to miss you, but please understand; this is for the best."

Kagome simply replied, "I love you to mom and Sota I love you also you can have my room brat but don't paint it black or any other weird color — okay?"

"Gee, thanks, sis," replied Sota with a grin on his face.

After that, Kagome shut the door and the van drove away.

- Ritse Home -

"I still can't believe I have a fiancé…," mumbled Kasanode.

"Would you calm down, son?" It was Shun. He was getting rather annoyed of how his son was wallowing in denial. Quite plainly, he had freaked out after being told that he was to marry Kagome, claiming that he couldn't marry his best friend and no less, someone he hadn't seen for a long time. If Kagome wasn't throwing a fit, then Kasanode should have been able to behave himself as well.

"Calm down? How would you like it if someone did this to you!" Kasanode yelled.

"The marriage between your mother and I was a product of arrangement, and it was love at first sight. You and Kagome are perfect for each other. You are her strength, and she will be yours."

"Dad, have you ever once thought that maybe mom was not the one you were meant to marry after you married her?"

"No, Kasanode, she was my other half. My good and my bad." Even as he spoke of his deceased wife, there was a sad smile on his face.

"Alright, dad…I guess it could have been worse…"

"Yes, son, I could have arranged you to marry some girl who thinks of herself and no one else."

"So will Kagome be attending Ouran High with me?" Kasanode questioned.

"Yes, and I would like it if you show her around and introduce her to your friends. Help her ease in."

"All right, dad."

Just then, the moving van came up in their driveway. Kagome exited the van and walked up to the two males waiting for her at the door. Shun immediately hugged her.

"Wow, Kagome, you've grown to be a beautiful young lady," he said with a hint of awe in his voice.

Kasanode himself was shocked. The little girl he had known back then had changed. Her hair was done in a bun that was held up by chopsticks, her bangs were long, and a few on the side went past her shoulders and had a little wave to them. Her blue eyes now seemed brighter and her once pink lips were now red. She was wearing a black halter-top and a red skirt that went to her knees, as well as black high heel sandals. While Kasanode was gauging Kagome, she was doing the same thing to him.

She was surprised at how tall he was now—he must have been about six feet, while she was merely five foot five. His red hair is short in the back, but he has long bangs, and his brown eyes were now a hue lighter; and he had even lost some of the anger on his face from before.

While they were there gazing at each other, they did not notice Shun walking back inside his home to call Sue and tell her that their kids seemed to like each other.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to give thanks to x0SilverFeathersx0 who beta this story for me.

I also want to give thanks to everyone that has review.

ShikiKira,Applejax XD,kat.

one more thing if you wondering about Kasanoda's name being spell different it is because his name is spell three different ways Kasanoda, Kasonada, Kasanode.

So sometimes i will spell it one way or the other.

-Getting to Know Each Other-

"Kasanoda, do you ever get annoyed by having so many people looking at you all time?" Asked Kagome as she looked at the group of men just staring at them with tears in their eyes.

Only thing Kagome could think was, Was what is wrong with those men? She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kasanoda started talking.

"Oh yeah, it can get annoying sometimes. But my bros are good guys. For the longest time I thought they were afraid of me; it turns out they weren't scared of me at all." He had the faintest smile on his face. He was still wondering what sorts of things he should be saying to Kagome, and was glad his father left for work. That gave them an opportunity to really get to know each other again.

"So who helped you figure out that you weren't a scary monster?" Said Kagome with a teasing tone.

"It were these kids from school that own a club called the Host Club. I went to a member named Mori and asked for his help, so they all helped me out," he answered with a blush on his face.

Kagome took note of it, and said, "So what happened to make you blush like you are right now? Is one member a girl and you saw her in her underwear or something?" She was joking.

Kasanoda looked up and flung his arms up as well. In protest he said, "How did you know? I didn't mean too, and miss Haruhi is only my friend—I mean, I did have a crush on her, but she turned me down and I don't think she even realized what I was asking. But it was before I knew about the marriage arrangement…so I hope you're not upset." When he finished, he released a deep breath, and his complexion was now a dark red.

Everyone in the room was quiet and they were looking at the seventeen-year-old girl, waiting to see what she would say or do.

"Oh, I was only joking. And plus, I had a crush once too, so it's okay if you were the same," Kagome replied cheerily with a big smile.

"So you're not mad? Oh—who was your crush? Also, do you mind if I ask why you missed so much school, Kagome?" He was worried, obviously.

"No, I'm not mad. My crush was a guy named Inuyasha, but we just became great friends and he's more like an older brother to me now. The reason I missed school a lot was because I was training my miko powers. That's why grandpa told the school I was always so sick, so they wouldn't bother me. Sorry if my mom never called once to inform your family; I just asked them to tell everyone I was sick in order to have training time." Kagome was hoping that Kasanoda would buy her lie.

"…I see. Who was training you? And you're not talking about Inuyasha West are you? The one that owns a good part of the ramen noodle company while his half-brother owns the other half along with a few other businesses?" asked Kasanoda in a bewildered tone.

Totally forgetting Kasanoda's first question, Kagome excitedly ask, "Wait! What does Inuyasha West look like?"

"I can bring up the picture on the internet for you if you want to see. But I don't understand how you would know him—and it's gotta be him, because that's no normal name." Kasanoda immediately grabbed his laptop and started typing in the name. When the picture popped up on the screen, he turned the laptop to show Kagome.

The first thing Kagome did was…


	4. Chapter 4

I want to give thanks to x0SilverFeathersx0 who beta this story for me.

I also want to give thanks to everyone that has review.

Hitsugaya1997, Applejax XD, TigerBones, AnimeFreakAmanda,

When Kagome first saw the picture of Inuyasha, she was shocked. He looks to be in his mid-twenties. He still had his snow-white hair, though it was cut short and at his shoulders. He was wearing a red business suit. His once yellow eyes were now a bright gold. And he was missing his dog-ears at the top of his head. In the picture, he was smirking and with a girl that looked to be an older version of Shiori. She had long lily-white hair that went past her waist, violet eyes, and was wearing a white sundress with imprinted red flowers all over it. She appeared to be around eighteen.

Kagome looked at her fiancé and asked, "Oh, Kasanoda, do you know who the girl is in the picture?"

"That's his fiancé, and her name is Shiori. They just got engaged a few weeks ago." He was wondering how Kagome had met Inuyasha, but wasn't sure how to ask her.

"Kasanoda, do you know how to contact them?" Kagome inquired next with a happy note in her voice, thinking, Wow, Shiori's grown up.

"If you want, I can ask father to find them for you."

"Yes, please do—and thank you Kasanoda!"

"Well, I guess it's time to get to bed. It's already past eleven—so good night, Kagome," he told her with a blush on his cheeks.

"Okay, goodnight," she replied. Then she turned to the people in the room and told them the same before she went to her room.

Kasanoda pulled out his cell phone to call his father.

Ring ring.

"Hello Kasanoda, is there something you need?" his father asked after picking up.

"Oh, Father, I wanted to ask if you could find out where Inuyasha West lives."

"What for?"

"Well, Kagome is friends with him but she doesn't know how to contact him, and he's never told her about him being rich and who he and his brother are. So can you do this for Kagome?" Kasanoda asked his father.

"Son, it will be no problem. And goodnight Kasanoda."

They then hung up their cell phones.

Few days later.

"Kagome, do you want to meet my friends from school today?" asked Kasanoda.

"Sure, and Kasanoda where has your father been the last few days?" Kagome sounded worried.

"Oh, well he has been trying to find out where your friend is, so he can let them know where you are and where you're staying at."

"Wow, thanks Kasanoda! For asking your father to find Inuyasha for me!" yelled Kagome happily, a big smile on her face.

"It's no problem, Kagome," returned Kasanoda with an equally large smile.

Later that day; in the park.

"Why are we at the park?" asked a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a white top with green pants.

"Oh, Haruhi, you are so cute!" exclaimed a blond teenaged boy named Tamaki. He had blue eyes and was wearing a yellow shirt with brown trousers.

He started to run up to his girlfriend when pair of twin boys stops him.

"Hey, King, we do not want to see you make out with our Haruhi. Pervert," said both boys at the same time with laughter in their tones. They were the twins: Hikaru and Kaoru.

They used to have the same color hair but they had dyed it now. They had even used to dress and act the same. They still did sometimes to mess with their king.

Hikaru had dark red hair and his eyes were green. His style of clothes was hip-hop. Kaoru had light red hair and his eyes were green. His style of clothing leaned more towards rock.

"Haruhi, did you hear what they just called me?" shouted out Tamaki. However, Haruhi was talking to the brains of the host club to see why she was dragged to the place. Tamaki started to sob near a tree.

"So Kyouya, why did you drag me here?"

Kyouya had black hair and black eyes; he was dressed in classy style clothing. He wore a pair of glasses. Standing beside him were two others, Mori and Honey—they were cousins. Mori had black hair and black eyes, and he was tall and wearing his training clothes. Honey had blond hair and blue eyes and was tiny. He was wearing his boy Lolita outfit and holding a stuffed bunny.

"Haruhi, we are here because Kasanoda called and told us that he wants us to meet his fiancée. And he wants you to help the girl Kagome with school because she missed a lot for some reason he won't tell me. I'll be trying to undercover info on her, but for now, I can't. The only thing I could find was that she is engaged to Kasanode and their families have been friends for a long time. Her father passed away when she was young." There was bitterness in his voice; it was irritating how he couldn't find much valid info on the girl.

"Oh, bet you charged him a pretty penny," said Haruhi with a look of dislike on her face.

"But of course. Do I look like I give charity?" he replied with a grin.

"Hm, you are so evil." Haruhi then went over to her love to try, and get him to stop growing mushrooms in the park. Within the park was also a man with long silver hair and his adopted daughter and his son in law.

He was also with his half-brother and his brother's wife to be.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say thanks to everyone that had review

fictionislife88, Xireana, icequeenak, AnimeFreakAmanda.

Sorry for any misspell words and grammar error I do not have a beta for this story right now sorry.

And if any one see any grammar or misspell word's please let me know so I can go back to fix it later.

Kagome and Kasanoda day at the park.

It was right around two o'clock.

When we had first enter the park.

I had made a lunch for everyone.

And Kasanoda was only carrying a blanket.

Today I am wearing a green sundress. With my hair pulled up. Along with brown Sanders.

Kasanoda is wearing a white shirt and black pants. And his shoes are black and white tennis shoes. And he had left his hair down.

I then ask Kasanoda with a smile on my face. "So where are we are going to meet them."

While I was looking around. Just then, I thought I had seen a man with long white hair. Walk into the wooded area of the park.

But just, then Kasanoda answer me, with a smile on his face.

"By the blue roses."

I then reply to him.

"All right, hey I will meet you there. I just thought I had seen someone I know."

After I told him, I just took off running towards the woods.

While leaving behind a confuse Kasanoda.

With Kasanoda

"Okay" He had shouted out. If Kagome had heard him.

So then he took off to where, they was supposed to meet the Host club.

The wooded area of the park.

With Kagome

I know I had saw Sessoumare. Thought Kagome. As she was wander through the woods looking around.

Just then, she hears her name.

"KAGOME" then she saw Inuyasha, and a few other running behind him running towards her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha with a happy tone to his voice?

"Well I live in this time silly. Did you forget?" I had reply with a big happy smile on my face.

"No Kagome I was just surprise to see you here." Reply Inuyasha with a blush on his cheeks.

A tall redhead 18-year-old boy and petite black hair 16-year-old girl then tackled me to the grand.

The redhead boy yelled out to me sister.

And the girl yelled out Kagome- Chan.

Along with the shouts was Shiori who yelled out Kagome the only one that had not yelled was Sesshoumaru. He only nods at me.

We all had sat down to tell each other what we have been doing.

I just have got down telling them what I have been doing.

When I notice Shippo smirk.

"So you are now living around here then," asked Shippo with a grin on his face. He thought how much fun he will have tormenting Kagome mate to be.

Rin had noticed his look so she slaps him, and then she said in a nagging tone." Shippo you will leave Kagome's mate alone." Her face haves a look of aggravates, but also love.

When she had said that. Her father smirk at his only daughter action towards her mate.

Why Inuyasha full out start to laugh at what he has seen However, Kagome and the rests of the females look at him. And Shorie told him to keep his mouth shut because it was not funny.

On the other side of the park

"Hi guys." Shout out Kasanoda.

"Hey where is your fiancé at." Ask Haruhi

"Why are you alone? "Ask Tamaki

"Did you scare her off?" Ask the twins at the same time. Then they give each other high fives. At their own joke.

"What's in the picnic basket?" Honey asked. With a finger on his lip. The only thing that was running throw his mind is cake.

Mori only reply was "hm" then he went and pick up honey and sit under the tree.

Kyouya walked up to Kasanoda and look him in the eye and then he asked.

"So what happen?" with an unsympathetic tone to his voice.

"Nothing Kagome just run in the wood's because she thought she saw someone she knows." Kasanoda answer while putting the stuff that he had been carrying in his hands down on the ground.

"What" was yelled everywhere.

Then Tamaki run up to him with tears in his eyes. He then said.

"You let a young woman go by herself into woods; there could be cold-blooded killers in there."

"Oh guys this park is for the rich people and their friends. I do not thick there is any bad people hiding in the woods."

"No no no you can't say that." Yelled Tamaki he then point to the others and yelled come on guys we have a woman to save. He said it with so much drama.

There was

Kaoru reply with. "Aye sir."

In addition, Hikaru answer was. "Yes king."

Honey shouts with a happy voice. "Yeah we get to play hero."

"Hm." Was reply by Mori?

"This will cost you Kasanoda. "Was said by Kyouya while he was pulling out a notebook and taking out a pen.

Haruhi answer was. "You got to be kidding me."

Kasanoda cry out." You do not understand."

Kagome and the others

So do you guys what to meet my fiancé?

Yeah Of cause we do. Was replied by both Rin and Shippo.

He has to fight me litter sister. Said Inuyasha with a grin on his face.

I cannot wait. Was replied by Shiori with a tiny smile on her face.

Hm. Was the only answer Sesshoumaru had given.

"Ok guy's he is here in this park with his friends." Kagome said with a huge smile on her face,

When they were getting ready to leave they have heard a yell" princesses Kagome we will save you from those corrupt man's."

Only thing that was going on in her mind was what the heck.

While her friends were laughing their butts, off.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say thanks to everyone that had review**

**Xireana, Applejax XD, AnimeFreakAmanda**

When the Host club with Kasanoda had made it were Kagome was they were shocked to see whom she was with.

Tamaki mouth was hanging wide open, and then he turns to look at Kasanoda with wide eyes he then shout out.

"How the world did your fiancée know the two half-brother's West and Shippo Fox and the Silver Sisters that live with the West brothers?

Kasanoda just left his shoulders, and then he replies.

"She most have met them when she was training her miko powers. That all I know."

The host club then turns around to look at Kasanoda fiancée.

Kagome's friends were having a field day with what was happening.

When Kagome turn to look at her two best male friends; who was rolling on the grand laughing, at her then she turns to look at Rin and Shiori giving her pity looks and then Sesshoumaru who just shook his head in shame.

She then turn and look at Kasanoda and right, then she had snap.

"Kasanoda who are those people and why did they come here acting like a bunch of idiots yelling they are going to save me."

"You had just embarrassed me."

Then Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Why Kagome maybe there is a little truth behind it that you need to be saved. Heaven forbid how many times I had to save you.

They had not met you yet and they had already figured you out."

He said with a big grin on his face.

"What" was heard from Kasanoda then he walks up to

Kagome then he took her by the hands gently, and then he said in a calm voice

"Kagome how about, we talk about what your friend just said somewhere more quite."

"Okay" was the only reply from Kagome lips.

However, she did turn to look at her two male past friends with anger in her eyes.

When they had left.

Honey Look at his cousin, then he asked him.

"Hey Mori what think is going on."

"Hm I do not know." Reply Mori.

"Hey King do you think she is like a spy."

"Hey do you think she could be in witness protection program."

Was asked by the twins with smirks on their face while speaking to Tamaki.

"Hey shut up you brat's you do not know Kagome so do not say something like that."

Was yelled out by a red face Inuyasha with anger that was being hold back by his fiancée.

"Yeah we are the only ones allowed to make fun of Kagome for getting herself kidnapped our nearly killed. Was Shippo quick reply?"

He was then smack by Rin.

Rin then said in an upset voice. "No, you are not allowed to make fun of Kagome either."

Then she turns and gives a glare that means if one more thing was said about Kagome, they would not live to see there next birthday.

A gulp sound was heard everywhere.

Then Kyoya, walk up to them, said in his user aloof, and composed voice.

"You are Rin Silver Sister to Shiori Silver."

"What I had read about you so far that you are going to marry Shippo Fox.

Also Shiori is to marry Inuyasha West?"

"You also own clothes stores along with your sister who owns teashops."

"With the west brothers, they both own the ramen noodle company together along with other small business."

"With the Fox boy, you own candy stores along with two Halloween costumes shops.

But Shippo Fox is not as rich as his four friends.

In addition, it also said all you come from rich backwards so how you have met Miss Kagome."

Sesshoumaru had enough of the male human asking his family those question he, then walk towards his group and look at the young man with black hair that had glasses dead in the eye, then he replies.

"It is not your business of how we know her."

Was Sesshoumaru only reply who then turned to his pack who then he nods his head at his family to follow him.

"What just happen" was the only thing that leaves Haruhi mouth.


	7. Chapter 8

I'm not going to lie I don't have time anymore to write, plus I move again, and I still not got any better with my heath.

I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I'm letting you down along with myself. And I'm ashame of doing this.

But all of my story well be up for adoption now. If any body have any more qustions why I'm doing this or what to take one of my storys here my email jesswolf2

Have a lovely day.


End file.
